monsterhighfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Draculaura
Draculaura 1600-letnia córka hrabiego Draculi. Przyjaciele nazywają ją "Lala" i "Ula D". Imię nadane jej przez jej matkę brzmiało po prostu Laura. Jest wampirem-wegetarianką, gdyż mdleje na sam widok krwi lub mięsa. Osobowość Draculaura jest znana jako najbardziej przyjacielska dziewczyna w całym Straszyceum. Jest modna i zawsze ma na sobie dużo makijażu, choć jako wampir nie ma odbicia w lustrze. Jej najlepsze straszyciółki to Frankie Stein i Clawdeen Wolf. Lala jest w dość dużym stopniu gadułą i romantyczką. Wygląd Dziewczyna ma jasnoróżową skórę i czarne włosy z różowymi pasemkami i grzywką. Postać ma widoczne kły i serduszko pod lewym okiem. Ubiera się na różowo. Bardzo często ją widać z "lekką" parasolką. Klasyczny potwór left|280px Draculaura jest potomkinią Draculi, jednak nie znosi pić krwi. Dracula jest jej ojcem, a wujkiem Vlad Topez-Palaz. Pierwsze wampiry pojawiły się w książce "Dracula" Brama Stokera, która powstała w XIX wieku. Zgodnie z wierzeniami wampir to zmarły, który wstaje z grobu i wypija ludzką krew. Wampiry w wielu książkach i filmach zostały unicestwiane za pomocą kołków. Było można się przed nimi ochronić wieszając czosnek na drzwiach i oknach oraz nacierać kominki, drzwi i okna aby wampiry się nie dostały. Działały jeszcze: woda święcona i krzyż. Według Brama Stokera, Dracula: "miał wyrazistą twarz o ostro zarysowanych nozdrzach. Na zaciętych ustach, widocznych pod sumiastymi wąsami, rysował się wyraz okrucieństwa,a ostre białe zęby wychodziły na wargi zaskakująco czerwone, jak na człowieka w tym wieku. Uszy miał blade i szpiczaste, a paznokcie długie i przycięte w szpic. A co najdziwniejsze, środek jego dłoni był owłosiony" - niezbyt podobny do naszej Draculaury, nie sądzicie? Relacje Znajomi Najlepszymi straszyciółkami Draculaury są Clawdeen Wolf i Frankie Stein. Rodzina Ojcem różowej Draculaury jest Dracula, zaś bratem Draculi Vlad Tapez-Palaz. Jej matka była człowiekiem. Nazywała się Alina. Miłość "Kiedyś chodziłam z takim Rossem, ale okazał się palantem! Clawd mnie uratował! To mój rycerz w futrzanej zbroi!" - Draculaura w Różnice kulturowe kłów i futer. Na początku to nie podobało się Clawdeen, najlepszej przyjaciółce Draculaury i siostrze Clawda (kiedyś groziła Clawdowi że przerobi go na dywanik łazienkowy jeśli zrobi krzywdę Draculaurze). W swojej byłej szkole chodziła przez chwilę z Walentynem, lecz w filmie Upiorna siła miłości ''okazało się że chciał tym sposobem złamać jej serce. Wstydliwym sekretem Lali jest to, że kiedyś kochała się w Jacksonie, co wynika z jej pamiętnika. Zwierzątko left|120px| Domowym zwierzątkiem Draculaury jest nietoperz Hrabia Wspaniały (według książki Hrabia Piękniś). Dziewczyna lubi przebierać go w różne ubranka. Lalki Basic Draculaura_B_doll.jpg|Lalka Draculaura2.jpg|Oficjalny art 185px-Pretty_Draculaura.JPG|W odcinku * '''Linia:' 'Basic' * Wydanie: lipiec 2010 * Numer asortymentu: N2851 * Numer modelu: N5946 Draculaura ma kucyki i grzywkę. Jej kolczyki są białe, w kształcie agrafek. Lala ma różową kamizelkę i siatkową, czarną bluzkę z kołnierzykiem i koronkowymi mankietami. Lalka posiada różowy naszyjnik z kryształów w kształcie kwiatów i żabot. Spódniczka jest biała, z siatkowanym dołem. Draculaura ma różowy makijaż, czarne, siatkowane legginsy i różowe, sznurowane kozaki. Gloom Beach 1474.jpg|Lalka Draculaura_GB_art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Gloom Beach' * Wydanie: grudzień 2010, lipiec 2011 * Numer asortymentu: T7987, - * Numer modelu: T7993, W2823 Draculaura ma jednoczęściowy czarny kostium kąpielowy. Są na nim różowe, pionowe paski zrobione z serduszek. Na biodrach ma zawiązaną żółta chustę w różowe kropki. Na nogach lalki widnieją sandały na koturnie, zapinane na różowe i żółte paski z kokardkami. Makijaż dziewczyny jest w dwóch odcieniach różu. Włosy Draculaury są rozpuszczone. W uszach lalki widnieją żółte kolczyki w kształcie kokardek. Dodatkami do stroju są: różowe okulary w kształcie kokardy i żółty krem do opalania z filtrem 500. Killer Style I Draculaura_KS_doll.jpg|Lalka Draculaura_KS_art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Killer Style I' * Wydanie: czerwiec 2011 * Numer asortymentu: W4138 * Numer modelu: W4140 W tej serii Draculaura ma proste, rozpuszczone włosy. Uszy dziewczyny przebite są różowymi kolczykami z kokardką i podobizną czaszki. Lalka ubrana jest w biały golf z długim rękawem. Na nim widnieje czarna koszulka w różowe serduszka. Ozdobiona jest ona różowymi paskami przy dekolcie i na jej końcu oraz białym paskiem na środku, do którego przyszyte są różowe falbanki. Dziewczyna ubrana jest również w różową sukienkę. Jest ona pofalowana i wykonana z czterech warstw. Pierwsze dwie są jasnoróżowe. Druga jest malinowa. Trzecią stanowi czarna siateczka. Buty Draculaury to jasnoróżowe baleriny na obcasie. Pod nimi widnieją czarne rajstopy sięgające ud lalki. Do pudełka dołączony jest breloczek z podobizną przedstawiającą Hrabię Nietoperza Wspaniałego oraz różowa szczotka. Dead Tired Draft lens17966097module151197194photo 1309490786Draculaura Dead Tired Dol.jpeg|Lalka Draculaura_DT_art.jpg|Oficjalny art Lorcia.jpg| W webisodzie * Linia: 'Dead Tired' * Wydanie: lipiec 2011 * Numer asortymentu: V7972 * Numer modelu: V7976 Włosy Draculaury w tej serii są skrócone i postawione do góry. Dziewczyna ma na głowie różową opaskę w białe kropki. Jest ona obszyta również białą wstążką. Wampirzyca ubrana jest w różową bluzeczkę z czarną kokardką i białym kołnierzem. Jej rękawy pokrywają białe kropki. Spodnie Draculaury również są różowe i ozdobione białymi kropkami. Ponad to, wystają z nich różowe falbanki. Kapcie dziewczyny również są różowe. Są w kształcie serca i ozdobione są również czarnymi skrzydłami nietoperza. Dawn On The Dance 273px-Dawn_of_the_Dance_-_Draculaura_stockphoto.jpg|Lalka Draculaura_DOTD_art2.jpg|Oficjalny art Draculaura_DOTD.jpg|W odcinku * Linia: 'Dawn of the Dance' * Wydanie: lipiec 2011 * Numer asortymentu: - * Numer modelu: V7967 Draculaura ma włosy spięte w kucyk. Na czubku jej głowy widnieje biały kapelusik z siatką. Kolczyki dziewczyny są różowymi serduszkami na łańcuszku. Wampirzyca ubrana jest w różową sukienką z kolorowymi paskami i wykończeniami z falbanki. Na szyi Draculaury widnieje biały kołnierz, a na nadgarstkach - mankiety, również białe. Makijaż lalki jest czarny i mroczny. Wamppirzyca posiada różową, brokatową torebkę i różowy szal przypominający wstążkę. Dziewczyna ma czarne buty na różowym obcasie w kształcie serca. School's Out DraculauraSOdoll.jpg|Lalka Draculena.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'School's Out' * Wydanie: lipiec 2011 * Numer asortymentu: N2851 * Numer modelu: V7961 Draculaura ma tym razem nieco grubsze kucyki. Jest ubrana w piękną różową sukienkę z czarnymi koronkami, białymi rękawami oraz różową kokardkę na szyi. W ręku trzyma torebkę w kształcie trumny z dużym sercem. Na nogach ma żółte rajstopy w różowe groszki oraz czarno-żółto-różowe szpilki z żółtymi guziczkami i koturnem przypominającym watę cukrową. Lalka sprzedawana jest wyłącznie w dwupaku z Clawdem Wolf. Day at the Maul Frankie_i_Draculaura_Day_at_the_Maul_akc.jpg DraculauraDATMart.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Day at the Maul' * Wydanie: lipiec 2011 * Numer asortymentu: - * Numer modelu: V7969 W skład akcesorium wchodzą różowe kolczyki z białą kokardką i podobizną czaszki, biały golf z długim rękawem, czarna koszulka w różowe serduszka, która jest ozdobiona różowymi paskami przy dekolcie i na jej końcu oraz białym paskiem na środku, do którego przyszyte są różowe falbanki. Oprócz nich, w pudełku znajduje się również różowa sukienka. Jest ona pofalowana i wykonana z czterech warstw. Pierwsze dwie są jasnoróżowe. Druga jest malinowa. Trzecią stanowi czarna siateczka. Buty Draculaury to jasnoróżowe baleriny na obcasie. Pod nimi widnieją czarne rajstopy ozdobione czerwonymi serduszkami. Akcesoria dla lalki to różowa spinka do włosów w kształcie serduszka, malinowy naszyjnik na czarnym łańcuszku, różowy koktajl z dwiema słomkami w tym samym kolorze, a także różowa torebka w kształcie serca. Fioletowa torebka w złote paski, złoty pas z fioletowymi zdobieniami i prostokątna torebka w kolorze fioletowym są przeznaczone dla Clawdeen. Go Monster High Team!!! Draculaura_GMHT!!!_doll.jpg|Lalka Draculaura_GMHT!!!_art.jpg|Oficjalmy art * Linia: 'Go Monster High Team!!!' * Wydanie: sierpień 2011 * Numer asortymentu: - * Numer modelu: V7966 W tej serii włosy Draculaury związane są w dwa kucyki zawiązane w supełek. Uszy dziewczyny przebite są białymi kolczykami w kształcie czaszki. Lalka ubrana jest w strój potworniarki. Jest on wykończony różowo-białymi paskami w kształcie błyskawic na dole sukienki i różowymi paskami przy dekolcie. Sukienka przepasana jest paskiem podobnym do tego, który ją wykańcza. Na piersi Draculaury widnieje logo Monster High. Buty dziewczyny to białe adidasy na obcasie z różowymi zdobieniami i czarnymi sznurówkami. Nogi dziewczyny okrywają różowe kabaretki. Do lalki dołączona jest czarna szczotka oraz czarno-różowe pompony. School Clubs Draculaura_SC_akc.jpg Draculaura_SC_art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'School Clubs' * Wydanie: październik 2011 * Numer asortymentu: T7980 * Numer modelu: W2554 W skład akcesoriów dla Draculaury wchodzi różowa koszula w białe paski. Ozdobiona jest ona białym pasem na środku oraz różową muchą. Spodnie dla dziewczyny to malinowe szorty na czarnych szelkach. Oprócz nich, w pudełku można znaleźć jeszcze różowe rajstopy z białym motywem gazeciarskim. Buty dla lalki są czarne. Ozdobione są różowymi elementami. W skład pudełka wchodzi również różowy kapelusik, czarny aparat z różowymi obwódkami oraz czarny dyktafon. Sweet 1600 Draculaura_S1600_doll.jpg|Lalka Draculaura_S1600_art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Sweet 1600' * Wydanie: grudzień 2011 * Numer asortymentu: W9188 * Numer modelu: W9189 Włosy Draculaury upiętego są w wielkiego koka w stylu Amy Winehouse. Grzywka dziewczyny jest skierowana ku środkowi. Na głowie lalki widnieje różowy diadem z wieloma serduszkami. Oprócz tego, we włosach Draculaury widnieje wiele różowych nitek. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w czarną sukienkę w kształcie bombki. Ozdobiona jest ona licznymi różowymi sercami. W pasie przepasana jest różową wstążką z kokardą. Na piersiach lalki widnieje serce z białej koronki.Z tego samego materiału jest wykonany także kołnierz ubrania. Do niego przyczepiona jest czarna broszka z nietoperzem. Dół sukienki również jest ozdobiony białą koronką, a oprócz tego - różowymi kokardami i różową podszewką. Buty Draculaury są różowo-białe. Wyposażone są one w koturn, z którego "spływa" czarny lukier. Uszy dziewczyny przebite są długimi, różowymi kolczykami. Do pudełka dołączona jest różowa torebka w kształcie ust z kłami, różowy tort, kartka z życzeniami, czarna szczotka, różowy klucz oraz drugie ubranie. Jest to czarna tunika ozdobiona różowo-czarną falbanką przy kołnierzu, do której doczepiona jest kokarda o podobnym wzorze. Skull Shores 0074677512461 500X500.jpg|Lalka Draculaura_SS_art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Skull Shores' * Wydanie: styczeń 2012 * Numer asortymentu: W9180 * Numer modelu: X3485 Włosy Draculaury zaczesane są w wysoką kitkę. Na głowie dziewczyny znajduje się biała, marynarska czapka. Lalka ubrana jest w różowo-biały kostium kąpielowy w stylu marynarskim (ma on czarny kaptur). Talia Draculaury przepasana jest czarną chustą w białe grochy. Buty lalki to różowe sandałki na obcasie. Dziewczyna ma przebite uszy kolczykami w kształcie kotwicy. Na lewym nadgarstku lalki widnieje różowa bransoletka. Do pudełka dołączona jest czerwona miseczka z tropikalnym koktajlem. Dead Tired Draculaura_DT_doll2.jpg|Lalka Draculaura_DT2_art.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Dead Tired' * Wydanie: czerwiec 2012 * Numer asortymentu: X4514 * Oznaczenie modelu: X4515 W tej odsłonie Draculaura ma długie włosy związane w kitkę sięgającą bioder. Na czubku głowy dziewczyny widnieje różowa opaska na oczy ozdobiona czarnymi kropkami. Wampirzyca ubrana jest w różową koszulę nocną na ramiączkach. Widnieją na niej czarne kropki. Oprócz tego, ozdobiona jest ona różowymi falbankami. Kapcie Draculaury są różowe. Mają one obcas i mordkę nietoperza. Do lalki dołączona jest gazeta. Ghouls Rule Draculaura_GR_doll.jpg|Lalka dsvvs.jpeg|W filmie "Ghouls Rule" * Linia: 'Ghouls Rule' * Wydanie: czerwiec 2012 * Numer asortymentu: X3712 * Numer modelu: X3716 W tej serii Draculaura ma pokręcone i natapirowane włosy. Większość z nich jest czarna. Bezpośrednio od głosy odbiega kilka różowych kosmyków włosów, które na końcu są skołtunione. Uszy dziewczyny przepite są różowymi kolczykami w kształcie serca. Lalka ubrana jest w dwuczęściową sukienkę. Pierwszą część stanowi biały gorset z wielkim, różowym kołnierzem w kształcie skrzydeł nietoperza oraz z szarą peleryną w różowe zawijasy. Druga część ubrania ma trzy warstwy. Pierwsza wykonana jest z takiego samego materiału co peleryna, a pozostałe dwie są różowe i brokatowe. Trzecie jest nieco jaśniejsza od drugiej. Oprócz tego, sukienka wyposażona jest w wielkie, czarno-różowe skrzydła nietoperza. Na nogach Draculaury widnieją różowo-czarne rajstopy. Jej buty natomiast są czarne, brokatowe. Do pudełka dołączona jest różowa, brokatowa maska, figurka kościotrupa, różowe kolczyki w kształcie kokard, różowy kociołek i malinowa szczotka. Scarily Ever After lala ST.jpg|Lalka Draculaura_SEA_art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Scarily Ever After' * Wydanie: lipiec 2012 * Numer asortymentu: X4483 * Numer modelu: X4484 W tej serii dziewczyna gra Królewnę Śnieżkę (Snow Bite). Dziewczyna ubrana jest w sukienkę sięgającą do łydek. Jest ona podzielona na dwie części. Pierwsza jest koloru zielonego, zaczyna się na ramionach dziewczyny. Oprócz tego stwarza efekt spływającego wosku. Druga część jest różowa i ozdobiona logiem Monster High w kształcie jabłek. Widoczna też jest czarna halka. Talia lalki przepasana jest dużą, różową kokardą. Buty Draculaury są ozdobione różowymi kokardkami, a ich obcasy przypominają zielone pędy jabłoni. Uszy i długie, czarne i ozdobione różowymi pasemkami rozpuszczone włosy dziewczyny zdobią zielone jabłka. Do pudełka dołączona jest książeczka z historią Snow Bite oraz torebka w kształcie zatrutego jabłka. Powder Room Draculaura_PR_doll.jpg|Lalka Draculaura_PR_art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: - * Wydanie: lipiec 2012 * Numer asortymentu: - * Numer modelu: 1092882 W tej serii włosy Draculaury są polokowane i zaczesane w dużego koka. Uszy lalki przebite są łososiowymi kolczykami w kształcie kokardek. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w czarny szlafrok w różowe i białe serduszka, przepasany różowym paskiem. Kapcie Draculaury są czarne, z podobizną nietoperza i na obcasie. W pudełku znajduje się również różowa, kanciasta wanna na czarnych nóżkach i białymi obramowaniami oraz czarna szafka z różowymi drzwiczkami w białej obwódce na czarnych nóżkach. Stoi na niej Czarne lusterko w kształcie serca i ze skrzydłami nietoperza. Odbicie w lustrze przedstawia Draculaurę w stroju podstawowym. Dot Dead Gorgeous Draculaura_DDG_doll.jpg|Lalka * Linia: 'Dot Dead Goregous' * Wydanie: sierpień 2012 * Numer asortymentu: - * Numer modelu: X4482 W tej serii włosy Draculaury uwiązane są w koński ogon. W uszach dziewczyny widnieją czerwone kolczyki w kształcie kokardy. Lalka ubrana jest w różową sukienkę. Pierwsza część to gorset. Widnieje na nim biała koronka oraz wzór z czarnych i białych serduszek. Druga część sukienki jest jaśniejsza od pierwszej. Znajdują się na niej romby w czarnych obwódkach. Buty Draculaury są koloru czerwonego. Mają one czarny obcas. Sweet 1600 DRACULAURA-Doll-+-Roadster-Giftset-JCP.jpg|Lalka z Roadsterem Draculaura_with_car.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Sweet 1600' * Wydanie: wrzesień 2012 * Numer asortymentu: - * Numer modelu: X4518 Draculaura ubrana jest w czarną sukienkę. Ozdobione jest ona różową siateczką, która wykańcza ubranie oraz je rozpoczyna. Na górnej widnieje różowa mucha. Buty dziewczyny są różowe. Mają one kuliste obcasy. Włosy lalki są krótkie, sięgają ramion dziewczyny. Są również pokręcone. Na głowie Draculaury widnieją różowe okulary przeciwsłoneczne w kształcie kokardy. Maul Session - Coffin Bean Draculaura_MS_doll.jpg|Lalka * Linia: 'Maul Session' * Wydanie: wrzesień 2012 * Numer asortymentu: - * Numer modelu: X4517 W tej serii Draculaura ma włosy związane w kitkę. Uszy lalki przebite są kolczykami w kształcie różowego ducha. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w koszulę w różowo-malinowe paski, pod którą widnieje biała podkoszulka z kokardką i trzema różowymi guzikami. Pod ubraniem znajduje się czarny gorset z trzema malinowymi paskami. Utrzymuje on czarną sukienkę ozdobioną różowymi bohomazami. Buty Draculaury są różowe, na czarnym koturnie. Picture Day Draculaura PD doll.jpg|Lalka Dracpd3724.JPG|Oficjalny art Dpd.JPG|W webisodzie * Linia: 'Picture Day' * Wydanie: listopad 2012 * Numer asortymentu: N2851 * Numer modelu: Y4310 W tej serii Draculaura ma czarne włosy. Jedynie jej grzywka ozdobiona jest różowymi pasemkami. Uszy dziewczyny przepite są różowymi kolczykami z białą czaszką po środku. Lalka ubrana jest w czarną bluzkę z kołnierzem i różową kokardą oraz w różową spódniczkę z białą falbanką. Dół ubranka ozdobiony jet czarnym wzorkiem. Buty Draculaury są czarne, na koturnie, a ich wiązanie kończy się na łydce. Do lalki dołączona jest różowa torebka w kształcie serca, ozdobiona dwoma czarnymi nietoperzami, czarna szczotka, różowa teczka oraz książeczka z klasowymi zdjęciami. Fashion Pack Draculaura FP akc.jpg|Akcesoria Draculaura FP art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Fashion Pack' * Wydanie: grudzień 2012 * Numer modelu: Y0397 * Numer asortymentu: Y0398 W skład akcesoriów dla Draculaury wchodzi czarna sukienka na szyję w różowe czaszki z piszczelami, ozdobiona różową falbanką, oraz malinową wstążeczką na górnej części ubranka. W pudełku znajdują się również różowe buty na czarnym koturnie w kształcie serca, różowy kapelusik, którego górna część także jest w kształcie serca, a także dwie bransoletki - czarna i różowa. Scaris: City of Frights Draculaura_SCOF_doll.jpg|Lalka DraculauraSCOFart.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Scaris: City of Frights' * Wydanie: styczeń 2013 * Numer asortymentu: Y0392 * Numer modelu: Y0396 W tej serii włosy Draculaury są uczesane w koński ogon, ułożony na lewą stronę. Głowa dziewczyny ozdobiona jest również grzywką, zawiniętą lekko do środka. Uszy lalki przebite są różowymi kolczykami w kształcie serca. Draculaura ubrana jest w różową bluzkę z czarnymi wzorkami i rękawami, zakończoną różowymi ściągaczami, różową spódniczkę z czarną falbanką i różowymi obszyciami. Buty dziewczyny są czarne i wyposażone w koturn. Do pudełka dołączona jest różowo-liliowa torebka podróżna, z wytłoczonym wizerunkiem wampira na wierzchu. Make a Splash Dra .JPG|Lalka Draculaura_Swim_art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Make a Splash' * Wydanie: styczeń 2013 * Numer asortymentu: Y7302 * Numer modelu: Y7303 W tej serii Draculaura ma włosy sięgające brody dziewczyny. Upięte są one w dwie zakręcone kitki. Grzywka lalki jest koloru różowego. Draculaura ubrana jest w jednoczęściowy kostium kąpielowy. Ma on wzór złożony z pionowych czarno-białych pasków. W pasie widnieje na nim różowy pasek. Oprócz tego, kostium ozdobiony jest różowymi wykończeniami. Buty dziewczyny to malinowe buty na koturnie. Do pudełka dołączony jest ręcznik z takim samym wzorem, który widnieje na kostiumie lalki, różowa, koronkowa torebka, krem do opalania w różowej butelce oraz różowe okulary przeciwsłoneczne. 13 Wishes: Haunt the Casbah Draculaura_HTC_doll.jpg|Lalka Draculaura_13WHTC_art.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: '13 Wishes: Haunt the Casbah' * Wydanie: czerwiec 2013 * Numer asortymentu: Y7702 * Numer modelu: Y7703 W tej serii włosy Draculaury mają dużo fioletowych pasemek oraz złotych nici. Grzywka dziewczyny ścięta jest z każdego boku ku środkowi. Uszy Draculaury przebite są złotymi kolczykami. Na głowie lalki znajduje się ozdobna złota opaska. Draculaura ubrana jest w czarny gorset w różowe kropki, który ozdobiony jest dwoma różowymi tasiemkami na środku i złotymi nićmi pomiędzy nimi. Tasiemki są również ramiączkami sukienki. Ma ona dwie warstwy. Pierwsza jest czarna, przypomina skrzydła nietoperza. Druga zaś jest różowa. Obie części są wykrojone na przodzie. Buty Draculaury to sandałki na brązowym koturnie z różowymi, przeźroczystymi rzemykami w kształcie pajęczyny. Na obu rękach dziewczyny znajdują się rozłożyste, złote bransolety. Do pudełka dołączona jest różowa lampa dżina. W tej serii, serduszko pod okiem Draculaury jest złote. Music Festival Draculaura&Clawd_MF_doll.jpg|Lalka Draculaura_MF_art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Music Festival' * Wydanie: lipiec 2013 * Numer asortymentu: Y7692 * Numer modelu: BBR83 W tej serii włosy Draculaury związane są w koński ogon. Uszy dziewczyny przebite są różowymi kolczykami w kształcie kotwic. Lalka ubrana jest w czarną koszulę, przepasaną różową tasiemką w pasie oraz różową spódniczkę z pareo tego samego koloru. Na szyi Draculaury znajduje się biały identyfikator na sznurku tego samego koloru. Buty dziewczyny to różowe szpilki wiązane na kostce. Lalka sprzedawana jest wyłącznie w dwupaku z Clawdem Wofem. I Heart Shoes DraculauraILSdoll.jpg|Lalka Draculaura_IHS_art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'I Heart Shoes' * Wydanie: lipiec 2013 * Numer asortymentu: BBR90 * Numer modelu: BBR91 W tej serii Draculaura ma włosy pokręcone i związane w koński ogon, którego końcówka ułożona jest na ramieniu dziewczyny. Grzywka lalki ułożona jest na prawą stronę głowy. Jest ona również ozdobione różowymi pasemkami. Na czubku głowy Draculaury widnieją czarne okulary przeciwsłoneczne w kształcie kokardy. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w żółtą bluzkę na ramiączkach, na którą założone jest ponczo w czarną, białą i różową kratę. Ponadto, obszyte jest ono białą falbanką i czarnymi tasiemkami. Lalka ubrana jest również w malinową spódnicę z czterema czarnymi guzikami w pasie. Na prawym nadgarstku Draculaury znajduje się czarna bransoletka. Dziewczyna ubrana jest także w czarne buty na obcasie wiązane w kostce. Do pudełka dołączone jest czarne torba z podobizną wampira, żółte buty na koturnach, malinowe buty na obcasie w kształcie serca, różowe na obcasie w kształcie skrzydła nietoperza, a także różowa torba na zakupy oraz malinowe i żółte kolczyki. Art Class Draculaura AC doll.png|Lalka Draculaura AC art.jpg|Oficjalny art Draculaura_AC_web.png|W webisodzie * Linia: 'Art Class' * Wydanie: październik 2013 * Numer asortymentu: BDF11 * Numer modelu: BDF12 W tej serii włosy Draculaury związane są w koński ogon. Co więcej, oprócz różowych pasemek, widnieją w nich dodatkowe - żółte. Grzywka dziewczyny jest lekko zakręcona, a na jej głowie widnieje żółta opaska z dwiema kokardkami. Uszy lalki przebite są różowymi kolczykami. Draculaura ubrana jest w żółtą koszulę z krótkimi rękawkami. Pod kołnierzem zawiązana jest różowa kokarda. Wykończenia ubranka również są w tym kolorze. Dziewczyna ubrana jest również w czarną sukienkę, sięgającą do kolan. Ozdobiona jest ona żółtymi i różowymi kleksami. W pasie lalki widnieje różowy fartuszek wykonany z siateczki, utrzymujący się na czarnej siateczce. Buty Draculaury są białe, na różowym obcasie w kształcie tubki farby. Do lalki dołączony jest biały pędzel, różowa paleta oraz obraz przedstawiający podobiznę dziewczyny. Black Carpet Draculaura_BC_doll.png|Lalka Draculaura_BC_art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Black Carpet' * Wydanie: listopad 2013 * Numer asortymentu: BDF22 * Numer modelu: BDF23 W tej serii włosy Draculaury związane są w kok. Grzywka dziewczyny, która jest ułożona po lewej stronie jej czoła, jest całkowicie różowa. Lalka ubrana jest w czarną sukienkę. Utrzymuje się ona na różowych ramiączkach. Ubranie ozdobione jest srebrnymi wzorkami oraz przepasane różowym paskiem, który przypomina łańcuch. Można zauważyć, że spod sukienki wystaje jej druga warstwa, która jest różowa i wykonana z siateczki. Buty Draculaury również są różowe. Są one wiązane na kostce. Do lalki dołączona jest różowa torebka w kształcie ust. Sweet Screams Draculaura_SS_doll.png|Lalka Draculaura SweetScreams art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Sweet Screams' * Wydanie: styczeń 2014 * Numer asortymentu: BHN00 * Numer modelu: BHN01 W tej serii włosy Draculaury związane są w dwie kitki, które owinięte są czarnym, spiralnym plastikiem. Dodatkowo, głowa dziewczyny ozdobiona jest czarną kokardą ze srebrnymi cekinami. Grzywka lalki przerzucona jest na lewą stronę. Co więcej, źrenice Draculaury są w kształcie serca. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w sukienkę w pionowe czarno-różowe paski, której koniec, który jest w tych samych kolorach "spływa po nogach lalki". Draculaura ubrana jest również w czarne bolerko, którego obszycia są różowe oraz wysoki różowy kołnierz z muchą tego samego koloru. Na przedramionach lalki widnieją sznury, na lewym różowe, a na prawym - czarne. Dłonie dziewczyny pokryte są rękawiczkami z białymi elementami. Tym razem na lewej jest czarna, a na prawej - różowa. W pasie, Draculaura przepasana jest czarnym paskiem, który przypomina sznur. Na nogach dziewczyny znajdują się różowe kabaretki, sięgające do kostki oraz czarne buty z różową podeszwą, która wygląda tak, jakby dziewczyna wdepnęła w gumę do żucia. Do lalki dołączona jest czarna torebka w kształcie serca z białą rączką oraz cukierkowa wersja Hrabii Nietoperza Wspaniałego. Creepateria Draculaura Ct doll.jpg|Lalka Draculaura Ct art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Creepateria' * Wydanie: kwiecień 2014 * Numer asortymentu: BJM17 * Numer modelu: ? W tej serii grzywka Draculaury zaczesana jest na prawą stronę czoła dziewczyny. Reszta jej włosów spięta jest w dwie kitki. Lalka ubrana jest w czarną bluzkę bez rękawów, zapinaną pod szyją. Widnieją na niej wzorki przedstawiające różowe wampiry. Ozdobiona jest ona również białym żabotem. Draculaura ubrana jest również w różową sukienką, wykończoną żółtą nicią. Ubranko ozdobione jest wzorkiem z białych ust wampira. Na obu nadgarstkach lalki widnieją bransoletki - na lewym - żółta i fioletowa, a na prawym - żółta i różowa. Buty dziewczyny są różowe. Do lalki dołączona jest malinowa taca, na której znajduje się czerwony kieliszek oraz pomarańczowy talerz. Freaky Fusion Dracubecca_FF_doll.jpg|Lalka Dracubecca FF art.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Freaky Fusion' * Wydanie: maj 2014 * Numer asortymentu: BJR36 * Numer modelu: BJR38 W tej serii włosy Dracubecci są lekko pokręcone, a co więcej - sięgają one bioder dziewczyny. Widnieją również w nich gdzieniegdzie fioletowe pasemka. Uszy lalki przebite są różowymi kolczykami. Dracubecca ubrana jest w błękitną sukienkę z krótkim rękawkiem. Ozdobiona jest ona czarną siateczką, która pełni również funkcję rękawków, a także różowymi, pionowymi paskami, a także wzorem przedstawiającym mechaniczne brązowe serca. Koniec ubranka obszyty jest szpiczastą, różową falbaną. W pasie, lalka przepasana jest różowym, mechanicznym stelażem. Buty Dracubecci to czarne kozaki, które mają na podeszwie różowe otwory. Do lalki dołączone są różowe gogle w kształcie serca, różowa torebka, mechaniczny parasol tego samego koloru oraz pamiętnik. W tej serii Draculaura została połączona z Robeccą Steam jako Dracubecca. Save Frankie Draculaura SF doll.jpg|Lalka * Linia: 'Save Frankie' * Wydanie: 2014 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Numer modelu: ? W tej serii włosy Draculaury spięte są w koński ogon, a jej grzywka uczesana jest na lewą stronę czoła. Czubek głowy dziewczyny został ozdobiony żółtą kokardą. Lalka ubrana jest w czarną koszulkę z krótkim rękawkiem, obszytą różowymi falbankami. Na ubranku widnieje podobizna Frankie oraz napis "Save Frankie". Draculaura ma także na sobie różową, kloszowaną spódniczkę, ozdobioną czarną, ukośną kratką. Całość przepasana jest żółtym paskiem. Na prawym nadgarstku dziewczyny widnieją dwie niebieskie bransoletki oraz jedna różowa. Buty Draculaury są żółte, na koturnie, ozdobione błyskawicami. Do lalki został dołączony różowy banner z podobizną Frankie oraz ulotka, również z podobizną dziewczyny. Haunted Draculaura_Haunted_doll.jpg|Lalka * Linia: 'Haunted' * Wydanie: 2014 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Numer modelu: ? W tej serii włosy Dracurory są lekko pokręcone oraz spięte kolor to czarny oraz różowy . Na głowie widnieje opaska w kolorze czarnym . Makijaż dziewczyny jest koloru różowego . Oczy dziewczyny są różowe . Usta dziewczyny są różowo-czerwone .Szyje dziewczyny zdobią szare łańcuchy kończą się koło kolan . Sukienka dziewczyny jest czarna w różowe kwiatki . Na rękach dziewczyna ma jasnoróżową falbanę . Skura dziewczyny jest różowa . Do lalki dołączony jest pamiętnik , szczotka oraz szklany stojak . Draculaura lata poniewasz została zamieniona w ducha . Exchange Program Draculaura_EP_doll.jpg|Lalka * Linia: 'Exchange Program' * Wydanie: 2014 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Numer modelu: ? Meta Timeline * 23 października 2007: Wnioski Mattel o zastrzeżenia znaków towarowych dla Ula D. * 8 września 2008: Mattel zmienia znak towarowy z Ula D. na Draculaura. * 5 maja 2010: Profil Draculaury zostaje opublikowany na nowo powstałej oficjalnej stronie Monster High. * 5 maja 2010: "Oficjalny art" Draculaury zostaje ujawniony. * 5 maja 2010: Draculaura pojawia się w pierwszej reklamie Monster High. * 5 maja 2010: Draculaura pojawia się w webisodzie Zjemwas Brothers. * początek lipca 2010: Pluszowa lalka Draculaury zostaje wydana. * początek lipca 2010: pierwsza lalka Draculaury zostaje wydana w ramach serii 'Basic'. * początek lipca 2010: pamiętnik Draculaury zostaje ujawniony. * 29 sierpnia 2011: Mattel porzuca znaki towarowe dla Ula D. * 1 września 2010: Draculaura pojawia się w książce Upiorna Szkoła. * 12 lutego 2012: Draculaura zalicza swój debiut filmowy 3D w filmie Upiorna siła miłości. * 5 września 2012: Draculaura debiutuje w serii książek Przyjaciółki na zabój w książce o tej samej nazwie. Ciekawostki * Jest najniższym potworem w Monster High oraz prawie najstarszym. * Urodziny obchodzi 14 lutego, czyli w walentynki. Później okazuje się również, że święto to zostało stworzone specjalnie dla niej przez Valentina (według filmu Upiorna siła Miłości). * Kiedyś piła krew, czego możemy się dowiedzieć z jej pamiętnika. * Prawdopodobnie jej pełne nazwisko brzmi Draculaura Tepez-Palaz, co można wnioskować tym, że w książce występuje brat jej ojca, mianowicie Vlad Tepez-Palaz. * W odcinkach jej włosy odbijają się w lustrze, a to znaczy, że są ufarbowane. * Jej imię to zbitka słów "Dracula" - imię jej ojca i "Laura" - jej pierwotne imię. * Można uważać, że jest Dhampirem (dzieckiem zwykłej kobiety i wampira), gdyż jej przybranym ojcem jest Dracula, a jej matką była zwykła normalska. * Mimo, iż w filmie jest najniższym potworem, jej lalka jest takiej samej wielkości co pozostałe. * Pochodzi z Transylwanii. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Wampiry Kategoria:Lalki Kategoria:Lalki 2010 Kategoria:Lalki 2011 Kategoria:Lalki 2012 Kategoria:Lalki 2013 Kategoria:Lalki 2014 Kategoria:Basic Kategoria:Gloom Beach Kategoria:Killer Style Kategoria:Dead Tired Kategoria:Dawn of the Dance Kategoria:School's Out Kategoria:Day at the Maul Kategoria:Go Monster High Team!!! Kategoria:School Clubs Kategoria:Sweet 1600 Kategoria:Skull Shores Kategoria:Ghouls Rule Kategoria:Scarily Ever After Kategoria:Dot Dead Gorgeous Kategoria:Picture Day Kategoria:Scaris: City of Frights Kategoria:Fashion Pack Kategoria:Make a Splash Kategoria:13 Wishes: Haunt the Casbah Kategoria:Music Festival Kategoria:I Heart Shoes Kategoria:Sweet Screams Kategoria:Black Carpet Kategoria:Art Class Kategoria:Freaky Fusion Kategoria:Creepateria Kategoria:Save Frankie Kategoria:Haunted Kategoria:Exchange Program